Power Rangers: The Last Fight (2019) - made by ZeoRangerUK
Power Rangers: The Last Fight is a final two-part episodes of a end of the plan with...KND to against of the several villains and monsters by...Dark Oak & Astronema. The Last Fight Dark Specter's combined armies launch a final all-out assault on the entire universe. With the forces of evil all but triumphant, the Power Rangers make one last desperate attempt to save Zordon. Notes Will the plan of main villains with Dark Oak from SONIC X and Astronema from POWER RANGERS IN SPACE. The plan of other villains with Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Elgar, Quantrons and Piranhatrons in the end of fight with the Kids Next Door operatives, rangers and the citizens of Angel Grove. This episode features cameos by the five Aquitian Rangers from MIGHTY MORPHIN' ALIEN RANGERS, the Gold Ranger from POWER RANGERS ZEO, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from POWER RANGERS TURBO. Each of these monsters, henchmen, and foot soldier seen in this episode and the next one are seen with each UAoE member. Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Soccadillo, Pineoctopus, See Monster, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, Admiral Abominator, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), a red repainted version of Fighting Flea (from "Fire In Your Tank"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Changeling and Crimson Creep are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Cogs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Mr. Owl, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Oysterizer, Destructipede, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Voltage Hog, Pharaoh, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Rygog, Piranhatrons, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. Darkonda's "scroll of nine lives" has only one left unchecked. Yet, up until that scene, we've only seen 6 onscreen deaths for him. Apparently, he's died a few times offscreen. But a little explaination would've been nice. When Astronema and Dark Specter are talking, it cuts to a shot behind Dark Specter whilst Darkonda fires the missile. When we cut back to the Dark Fortress, it shows Astronema behind a screen, paying no attention to Dark Specter. This marks the final appearances of Dark Specter and Darkonda, both of whom meet their end simultaneously. This is Darkonda's 7th onscreen death, but 9th total. Rygog also makes his final appearance here. Andros morphs into the Red Battlized Ranger in civilian clothes. But when the Dark Fortress lands and he comes out with Astronema, he is in is Megaship Uniform. When Zordon's energy wave passes over the five Rangers on Earth they de-morph. But the wave has no effect on Andros when it passes over him. Who have all been purified by Zordon's Wave. It's also the destruction of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Klank, Orbus, Prince Sprocket, General Havoc, Elgar, Ecliptor, Quantrons, Z-Putties, Squatt, and hundreds of the thousands of monsters. This episode features the final appearance of the Gold Ranger from POWER RANGERS ZEO, and Blue Senturion & Phantom Ranger from POWER RANGERS TURBO. Zhane makes his final appearance here. This is the final episode of Power Rangers. Category:Power Rangers (TV Series) Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Grand Finale Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Series Finale Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Supervillains (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Enemies (The Blogspot) Category:Final Episodes Category:2-Parter Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Final Battle